Something to Sneeze At
Something to Sneeze At is the 63rd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede is wondering why everyone is getting sick and not him, so he tries to find a way to make himself sick. Episode Summary The episode starts with the N.M.E. Sales Guy begging Dedede to buy a monster from him to prevent his company from going bankrupt, but Dedede refuses. He and Escargoon go to Kawasaki's to eat, but as he brings their food, he sneezes, covering Dedede with pizza, and giving a cold to Escargoon. Dedede quickly gets away, and finds that everyone in the village is sick. Only the Waddle Dees and Kirby don't have colds. Escargoon says something about what people are called when they don't get colds, but he doesn't say it completely. Dedede then decides to spy on Tiff and Tuff to see if they have colds, which they do. Tiff says that she's jealous of Kirby, since he doesn't have a cold. At that point, Tuff says that idiots don't get colds, which infuriates Dedede. He then uses the opportunity of Kirby not getting a cold to tease him, But Tiff spies on him, so she and Tuff set up a plan to prevent Dedede from teasing Kirby, by making him pretend to be sick. The plan works, and Dedede wants to get a cold. The N.M.E. Sales Guy says that if he gets cold, he may catch one. Dedede tries to freeze himself and get sick, but each attempt fails. The N.M.E. Sales Guy then sells him a Cold Virus monster to help Dedede get sick. He swallows the Cold Viruses, then after a success in catching a cold, he runs amok in town, harassing the Cappies saying that he's caught a cold. But after a while, he starts suffering from his cold, so he calls the N.M.E. Sales Guy to find that he got cured of his cold by passing it to someone else. Dedede then tries to pass it on to the Waddle Dees, but he fails. He then tries to pass it on to Kirby by shrinking him, then swallowing him. The Cold Viruses have multiplied, so Dedede is suffering great pain. Kirby inhales all the viruses, but Dedede sneezes, reverting Kirby back to normal, spitting out all of the viruses, and expelling him out of his body. The next day, everyone in Cappy Town is cured of their colds, except Dedede, who is suffering greatly. As Escargoon and the Waddle Dees do their best to nurse King Dedede (whose sick in bed in the throne room) back to health, the N.M.E. Sales Guy happily tells Dedede and Escargoon that the purchase of the Microtizer and the Virus made him Nightmare Enterprises' Employee of the Year. After the N.M.E. Sales Guy says goodbye, King Dedede asks Escargoon to see if he's any better, only to sneeze in Escargoon's face. Escargoon fans away, telling King Dedede not to spread it. Tiff and Tuff laugh nearby as Kirby happily eats a steaming hot Chinese meat bun. Changes in the dub *The scene where King Dedede dives into his moat was cut from the dub, likely due to time limitations. *The scene where Spikehead and Honey are sick in bed with their parents was cut from the dub as well, probably due to time limitations. *In the original, the N.M.E. Sales Guy convinces Dedede to order some monsters due to a poor economy, while in the dub, he does this to become employee of the year. This edit may have been to avoid criticizing the US government. *The kanjis on the wall and the kanji on the picture frame in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant are airbrushed out in the dub. *In the Japanese version, Yabui puts a sign by his door that says "Office closed today." This was removed in the dub, but oddly the sign is not removed a few scenes later. *The scene where they show Gus and Tuggle are sick was removed from the dub, probably due to time limitations. *When Kirby is tiny in the Japanese dub, his voice sounds much squeaker when he's tiny. In the 4kids dub, his voice was changed to his normal voice as if he was regular size. Trivia *In the episode Dark and Stormy Knight, it shows that Dedede can naturally get sick, as shown after he crashes into the moat getting away from Kracko. *Although Kirby can’t get sick in this episode, in the beginning of The Chill Factor, he is seen sneezing and his face turns red. *In the original, Escargoon breaks the fourth wall by saying "Forgive me, it's not something you can say on television," even though the word is actually "idiot." *The fourth wall is broken again when Kirby spits out the cold viruses at the screen. *This is one of the few episodes to have profanity in the Japanese version. *The blanket shown in bed with King Dedede at the end of the episode has a distinctive pattern similar to that of King Dedede's robe design. *The episode may be a reference to the Japanese superstition that “idiots cannot catch colds.” Errors * In one shot of the scene at Kawasaki's restaurant, Kawasaki's feet are colored orange instead of red.